1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to physiology measurement means and, more particularly, to physiology measurement means for measuring tissue perfusion and blood flow as well as capable of identifying a contact status with respect to a skin surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional optical mouse generally includes a light source, an image sensor and a processing unit, and is configured to be operated on a work surface by a user. The light source is configured to illuminate the work surface. The image sensor receives reflected light from the work surface to output image frames. The processing unit is configured to calculate a displacement of the optical mouse with respect to the work surface according to the image frames outputted from the image sensor, e.g. according to the correlation between the image frames.
In the above conventional optical mouse, when the processing unit identifies that an image quality of the image frames captured by the image sensor is poor, the displacement is not outputted so as to avoid cursor jitter or operating error. For example, when the optical mouse is lifted from the work surface by the user, the image quality is degraded. However, the image quality is generally degraded by the interference from noise or ambient light such that the processing unit may not be able to correctly output desired trace of the mouse and furthermore may not be able to enter a sleep mode. In other words, an expected accuracy cannot be achieved by determining whether to stop outputting the displacement only according to the image quality.
In addition, in an optical physiology measurement device, a contact status of the optical physiology measurement device with respect to a skin surface can significantly affect operation accuracy.
According, the present disclosure further provides an optical physiology measurement device that can effectively eliminate the interference from noise to improve the operation accuracy of the optical physiology measurement device.